Mariposas en el alma
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Jiraiya tiene un bloqueo que no sabe cómo superar, pero una mariposa le indicará el camino.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

 **Advertencia:** Este fic participa en el reto _Bellas artes_ del foro _La aldea oculta entre las hojas_

 **Mariposas en el alma**

Escribía porque era parte de la profecía. Escribía porque tenía que cumplir con ello. Viajar, enseñarle a mi pupilo y formarlo para traer paz. La escritura era lo mío, lo amaba, tanto así que no existía una versión mía que no se dedicará a ello. Pero estaba ella: la música. Y eso era realmente una parte mía.

Sus notas, las melodías revolotean en mí como si fueran mariposas que están esperando a ser liberadas. Y cuando tomo la guitarra, lo siento. Es como si abriera la jaula en la que han estado encerradas y ellas salen enardecidas, con pasión, ansiando su libertad, convirtiéndose en notas que crean esta melodía en la que voy dejando parte de mí mismo. Algo que transmita debe ser así, debe tener todo de uno mismo para que los sentimientos lleguen.

Me siento frustrado y ahora, por mucho que rasgue las cuerdas no logro hacer nada. No logro encontrar la forma de decir lo que quiero decir; de transmitirlo. Lo intento y no lo encuentro. Ni por tónica, ni por acordes, ni por compases.

¿Y si he perdido la chispa? No siento las mariposas revoloteando en la puntas de los dedos ni sus aleteos en mis oídos para guiarme. No las siento.

Tomo la guitarra y paso mis manos por sus cuerdas, acaricio su curvatura y dejo descansar mis manos en ella.

No.

Nada de nada.

Miro al frente y quedo cabizbajo enfocándome en mis pies. A lo mejor, he culminado esta etapa.

—¡Jiraiya-sama!

De golpe quedo erguido con los ojos bien abiertos cuando escucho su voz y la veo de cuclillas en frente de mí, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla.

—Jiraiya-sama ¿se siente bien? Parece triste —sus labios se mueven y parece que está a punto de hacer puchero. Y yo sin contener mi buen ánimo, me rio sonoramente acariciando su cabeza.

—Estoy perfecto. Sólo es un bloqueo.

Un bloqueo. Nada del otro mundo y sin embargo, para un artista es lo más similar a la muerte. Bloqueo, la peor palabra que puede existir.

—¿Y si lo ayudo? —La joven se había acercado tanto que podía verla muy bien a la cara y si bajaba apenas la vista, veía su escote perfecto ¡Un hermoso escote en V! Era una bella tentación.

Mi mano se estiró y se posó en la voluptuosa curva de su pecho. Una sonrisa ladina se formó sobre mis labios al sentir tan suave tacto en mis manos. Lo que no me duró mucho al verme de cara contra el suelo al instante siguiente ¡Creo que hasta una piedra había ahí! Me froto el ojo y me sacudo la tierra de la cara con la nariz enrojecida debido al golpe, poniéndome de pie de un salto y viendo que Chouko se marchaba lejos de mi, caminando embravecida.

—¡Espera, Chouko-chan! No te pongas así —corro alcanzándola después de tomar el mango de la guitarra, apresurándome, aunque ella sigue ignorándome.

Me dice que soy un viejo pervertido y la veo fruncir la nariz. Se ve tan linda de esa manera que me siento embriagado por una calidez que recorre desde la punta de mis pies hasta llegar a mi rostro.

—¡Chouko-chan! —La detengo tomándola de las manos con entusiasmo— ¡Gracias! Te veré más tarde. Debo correr —le digo y me voy a toda prisa hasta mi casa a sentarme a escribir.

¡Lo tengo! La melodía, las palabras. Si no me apresuró, lo olvido ¡Bendita mujer! Busco la tablatura y comienzo a escribir acorde tras acorde junto con la letra, cantando en voz baja hasta que llego al final de la canción. Tomo las hojas y las miro frente a mí ¡Están hechas! Me siento tan feliz ¡Han regresado a mí!

Me relajo en la silla un momento ¡Estoy más que complacido! Ahora, tan solo me falta interpretarla.

Salgo con la guitarra al hombro tarareando la melodía que acabó de componer y voy a su encuentro. Probablemente, haya llegado a su casa ¡Jajaja! La sorpresa que le voy a dar ahora.

Veo una luz en su ventana y doy un salto quedando en el canto de la misma y golpeó el vidrio. Si silueta se formas través de las cortinas y al correrlas, veo su expresión de sorpresa que rápidamente, cambia al enojó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Aún estoy molesta contigo.

—Te cantaré una disculpa —le digo en tono galante trayendo la guitarra a mi pecho y comenzando la interpretación.

Tenía mariposas en el alma, pero sólo una en mi corazón, la única que podía inspirar una canción.

* * *

 **Casi sobre la hora ¡Jo! Sí que fue complicado esto, que no me lo esperaba de esta manera. He reescrito esta historia tantas veces que podría hacerme una novela de tantas posibilidades que me he armado (?) Espero que les guste y esté a la altura del ninja.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
